Ready, and GO!
by JinxGirl25
Summary: Dax and Jinja are sent to town to pick up food, and have to find a way to get some money. Hope you like it!


**A/N- This was a story request from Chetha Suno, thanks for the idea! Oh, and Chetha, to fix your account, you might have to go into the email address you used to open your account. :) (Thx Lakota!)**

* * *

"Come on Dax, why do you always act to immature?" Jinja shoved him to the side.

"I'm not immature, I'm hungry." Dax protested.

Jinja and Dax had been sent to the nearby town to grab something for dinner. Dax had been complaining about how hungry he was, and wanted to stop and eat something now.

"It'll jus be real quick." He said, still trying to convince her.

"No Dax, I don't want to." Jinja said.

"Why does he always want to eat so much.." Jinja though. "And why doesn't he just go in himself" Jinja looked over at Dax. "It must be a guy thing." She shrugged it off.

"Come on look, two burritos' for $5" Dax pointed at a sign on a window.

"Dax, we don't have enough for that."

"Ok well, have any idea's?" He asked.

"Well, there's a fair down town, we could see what small jobs could get us some mon..." She stopped, "Dax, I don't even want burritos'!" She yelled.

Dax laughed and kept walking. "Well then, to the fair it is!"

MANY JOB'S LATER

"Ok, that's all of them, and not one of them helped us.."Jinja stopped mid sentence because as they turned they saw a big stand and right next to it was a large pen holding a wild horse.

"Any one who can tame this mighty beast in under 10 minutes will win the grand prize of 50$" Shouted the man at the stand. The horse gave off a wild kick from in his pin.

"Hmph, I could tame that thing in under five." Jinja huffed.

"Ha, yeah right." Dax laughed.

"Well if you don't think I can, then I guess I'll have to prove it." Jinja smirked and walked off to the stand.

"Your not serious, are you Princess?" Dax asked.

"Hey, I can take that thing!" Jinja shouted.

"Well, looks like we have a brave young girl here." The stage guy said. "You sure your parents are Ok with this?" He asked.

"They'll be fine." Jinja answered, and she neared the horses pen.

"Ok, Jerry, get ready to start the timer!" The stage guy shouted.

Dax moved to the gate to get a better view as Jinja lifted herself into the pen, and plopped down onto the horse.

"Ready, and GO!" Jerry opened the pen and started the timer.

The horse jumped out and leapt around the pen. It bucked hard, but Jinja held on tight. It flung itself at the gates, causing the small audience to move back.

"Howly moly!" The stage guy said, "She sure has one stong grip!"

Jinja gave a quick tug at the rains, and the horse paused.

Dax looked at her in amazement, but just then, the horse jumped it's back legs up and threw her off! Jinja fell on the ground, with the mad horse about to stomp her!

Dax jumped over the gate, and in a split second, was over Jinja, waving his arms and spooking the horse. As the horse turned around to charge, Dax grabbed its rains and jumped on.

Jinja scrambled up and got out of the pen, while Dax was now dealing with the horse. It was kicking wildly, and almost throwing him off, but Dax hung on. He pulled the rains, over and over, and finally, it came to a stop. Dax click his tongue, and pushed the horse's side with his boot, and made it start trotting in circles.

The crowd clapped, and awed, as Dax made him stop and put him back in the pin.

"Wow, that was sure impressive!" The stage guy said. "Well, thank you for coming out! You and your boyfriend can step up to collect you winnings."

Dax smiled at Jinja's face, and went up to get the money.

"Well Princess, "He said, after coming back with the money, "I guess since you tried..."

Jinja cut in, "Tried? I had him for a minute."

"Ok well, 25 for effort." Dax said, and he handed her half the winnings.

"Oh, umm thanks." She said awkwardly.

"So, I guess that burrito place is in our budget?" Dax asked.

Jinja looked at him. He was being pretty persuasive with his winning smile. "Ok, but we have to get some for the rest to." Jinja said.

Dax did a small victory smirk out of Jinja's sight, and they walked to the overly priced burrito shop.


End file.
